Pokéwarriors Return!
by EPM
Summary: Will someone please read it?New Pokéwarriors, new enemies and mobile suits that can kick the Gundam's asses anyday.Enjoy!
1. They're back!

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon  
  
The Pokéwarriors are back baby,yeah.  
  
Yep,but with Thunderstorm,Star-Spinner and Rockslide gone Inferno and Shellshock are going to need the all new members of Pokéwarriors against Dreadnoughts*Hocus Pocus,Doom Rider,Juggernaut,Laceolate and Gator.  
  
They are Joe,Kat and Steve otherwise known as   
  
Divebomb the bird of prey,Kata the swift and deadly cat and Hitlee the destroying fiend.  
  
They're new,more sleek,more powerful and more everything then ever before so sit back,relax and prepare for battle.  
  
*Dreadnoughts are assassins,thiefs and enforcers working for Team Rockets replacements,the Fist.  
  
Last time, on Pokéwarriors.Ash Ketchum became the Indigo Pokémon Master.He and his friends met Adam and Ember of the secret agency known as P.A.T.A.Meanwhile Team Rocket started it's showdown with the worls showing their true power.  
  
Back with Ash and Co we find out that Adam is Ash's long lost brother,the two battled their Pokémon and Adam won.To top of Ash's day he finally tells of his love for Misty who gladly returns it.And he wasn't the only Ketchum, Adam told his long time friend and partner Ember he loved her.  
  
The group of Trainers traveled space looking for the Dark Duo and found them on a space station.The two teams fought and the Pokéwarriors won and TR died.  
  
Since then all has been peaseful in the Pokémon world. . . .Until now.  
  
Pokéwarriors  
  
We open up on a desert, miles and miles of dust and hills with only one small patch of trees nearby.It seems quiet, but that's what they want.A distortion runs across the barren land, bending the light and images around it.The figure transmits a coded transmission.This is what it says. . .   
  
"I just love this new armor, I make this stealth suit sexy"purred Kat, as she flips and rolls out in the open.But no-one can see her.She can't get enough of her new toy, she turned the whole excercise into one big game.Her experimental suit making her feel like the cats Meowth.(*Hehe*No pun intended)  
  
"It's only a stealth suit if we can't find you on sensors Kat.But we can't find you yet"said Shellshock's voice, slightly warning Kat.  
  
"You'll never find me,and even if you do I'll shred you apart with my Optimon fibre alloy claws and Stiletto darts"warns Kata.Her suit was not designed for battle, yet she was confident she could handle herself.Shellshock gave an amused grunt through the com.   
  
"Those butter blades won't get past this shell.It's amazing that this armor is only 1/4 thinner then the original,just as strong too"he commented, keeping his eyes and sensors open for his targets.Today the new team were tracking and fighting each other for the final test of the armor's.Shellshock's heavy weaponry made his energy output stand out on sensors.Nearby a large, yet fast moving warrior jumped across the terrain.He was the largest of the group and he had his weapons on his feet and fists.His gloves and feet were high-powered piston-driven machines.His rapid punch one on glove was 100 per 2 secs.Steve aka Hitlee was going to see if Shellshock could take him on.  
  
  
"Pity the fighting battle armor has a weaker defence but I can take a target out at a distance with my Missile Punch and my speed will make me pretty hard to hit"noted Steve, firng his rocket glove at a boulder which turned to dust.The glove returned and slotted into place.With a grin under his helmet Hitlee sped off.Next we turn our eyes to the sky.  
  
"If you have a need for speed,Divebomb's your man.These Wing Rockets are totally smart, I just fire and forget and KABOOM!"exclaimed Divebomb, the most agile and fast armored person in the world today.His weapons inside his huge wings.Not even a Tornado jet could out fly him.But there was a close second.  
  
"We've all got new weapons Joe,my Blaze Blast can take any land. . . or air forces into a one-way ticket to toasty land"replied the famous Inferno.She was much improved, she could now fly for a start but what she lacked in Divebombs speed and agility she made up for in attack and defence.She was more powerful but the slim armor she wore hid it well.  
  
"Accessories are handy too.Constrict Vines,Sting and this hand-held Ultra Cannon can cut through concrete reinforced steel like it was paper"boasted Adam, leader of the Pokéwarriors.While he liked his greater strength and even speed in his smaller suit,he LOVED his new weapon.It was as big as his whole arm and had the perfect balance.It's many power settings can be as weak as a stun or as powerful enough to rip high density armor to pieces.The moment he set eyes on it he couldn't keep away.The agents were loving their new suits, but one voice told otherwise.  
  
"This is only a simulation agents,the weapons are fitted with virtual sensors and impact instruments so we can see how the new suits will do in actual combat.We're monitoring your stress and Kat,your internal temperature is at dangerous levels.Your burning up"warned the Boss.Back on the base Kat's new armor read high levels of heat, warning beeping everywhere.A face in the shadows noted to fix the flaw in his armor design.  
  
Danger,disengage stealth.  
  
"*Pant,wheeze*I'm fine, just a little warm"gasped Kat, although it wasn't the truth.For a few minutes now she could feel the heat cook her.Her limbs were heavy and she dragged her feet along the ground.  
  
"The suit is reflecting your body's escaping heat back at you,you could suffer brain damage.We're pulling your plug NOW"demanded the Boss.He gave a nod and the Kata armor stealth was turned off from the base.Now the stealth was off we can see that Kat is wearing an almost light weight armor, barley a few inches bigger then her.The cat like ears designed to pick up tiny sounds.A robotic tail swished around.  
  
"Kat's on my heat sensors,man she's off the bio-scales"gasped Ember, who flew over the fainted form of Kat.  
  
"Med crews are on their way,continue your test"instucted the Boss.  
  
  
Divebomb was heading to a cliff of rocks and found something very interesting on his viewer.  
  
"I'm going to finish it right now, I'v got your energy signature Adam and it's time to go boom"Hunter missiles on-lineJoe passes the formation of rocks and fires two hunter missiles directly where the signel is coming from and. . . hits a bunch of trees.  
  
"What the?!?He's not here. . .where did he go?"exclaimed Joe, looking left to right fro his target and not looking a his sensors.  
  
"Right here chump,vine mode on"Divebomb turns to see that Adam was in a crator.Before Joe could get a weapons lock Shellshock's chest panel slides open and fires twin cables and like they had a mind of their own bonded the anti-grav wings together and shocks Joe with a neural pulse so he can't move his body.  
  
"No way, I had you in my sights"grunted Joe as he tries to get loose.Adam's new armor shines in the early morning as he thinks himself lucky that his new scanners found Joe first so he could set up this trap.  
  
"No,you had a beacon tuned in to my energy output and put in those lovely trees you've just destroyed"he replied boldly.Joe scolded himself for being such a wise guy and not taking a guy who survived a crashing space station seriously.  
  
"So. . .now what?"he asked nervously, his eyes on Adam's new gun.  
  
"Well,ya see I'v been itching to use this new toy of mine since I first saw it and well,your the lucky party to try it out"he said, with that he took careful aim at Joe.The power of the gun was Adam's last test of his new abilities and boy was he going to enjoy this.  
  
"No. . .NO NO!"shouted Joe.  
  
The cannon charged up with a hum that got higher until it was like a screech and Adam fired the frightening blue beam and reached Joe,He screamed out as his flying suit crackles with energy.It was a huge light show that the rest of the warriors saw.Adam recalled his vines and raced out to catch his fallen friend.With one giant leap he caught his friend and placed him gently on the ground.  
  
"Joe,Joe you okay?"asked Adam,impressed at the punch his weapon had.Joe groaned and found he could move his body at last.  
  
"Yeah, I am SO glad it just shut down my systems and not me"joked Joe.Adam was glad that Joe was ok.Divebomb's computer beeped and read out the results of the blast.  
  
Test results complete.Conclusion. . . death.  
  
"That's encouraging"Joe joked again.Adam helped his friend to reach a safe place until his systems came back on line.He made his way out into the open,knowing his cover was blown.  
  
  
"Who's next?"he asked, cannon ready.  
  
"Try me shell head"cried a voice.Adam spun round to find a huge brown blur heading straight for him.Hitlee.  
  
"Steve?WOAH!"Adam never had a chance to avoid the 100,000 volt Thunder Punch from driving itself into his face.The destroying fiend lived up to his name as Adam's viewing screen flashed red with warnings and damage reports.Adam forgot that his new armor was more sensitive to electricity then last time.  
  
Power levels down 75%.Sensors off-line,communications off-line,structure damaged severe.  
  
"What's the matter Adam?You look shocked ha ha ha ha"laughed Steve as he stood over Shellshock's prone form.Just then a shadow blocked the sun over the two and they both looked up.  
  
"It wasn't that funny Steve"Ember said as she swooped down like a hawk.  
  
"Oh crud"moaned Steve as Inferno's punch sent him flying in the air.Ember stayed on the offence with her element, fire.  
  
"Fire Spin entrap"she yelled, her controled fire creating a high wall of flames around Hitlee.  
  
"Can't keep me in here.Fire Punch"he protested, like a corkscrew he passed the wall of fire unharmed.  
  
"Nice move,but try to avoid my Razor Wind"exclaimed Ember as she kept up her attack.Meanwhile Adam had his own problems.  
  
All systems shut down for repairs.Time needed. . . 10 minutes for minimal performance.  
  
"The power network needs time to knit itself back together,lets see who wins"Adam said to himself,turning his gaze from the screen and to the two fighting figures nearby.They were both very impressive, Ember used her flight and strength to avoid and block Hitlee's best hit's while trying to fry him.Hitlee was making good use of his speed.He was at a disadvantage being on the ground, but Ember barley landed any hits.The hits were coming 10 every second, Steve managed to break away and make some distance.Ember straight for him but he had enough time for his big attack.  
  
"Focus Energy. .glove at full power . . . Mega Punch!"shouted Steve.He swung his super powered punch directially at Ember who was too slow to block.The glove made contact with a hexagon shaped piece of machine on her chest, it crackled.  
  
direct hit,fire transformer damaged.Fire Blast technique unstable.  
  
"Jerk, I can't use Fire Blast on your big ass"spewed Ember, really mad she tried to knock him into next week.Steve side-stepped and kicked Inferno onto the ground.Her head was ringing from the blow.  
  
"Aaaa too bad,lets see what this Missile Punch can really do"smirked Steve, taking careful aim at his target.  
  
"Stiletto,fire!"cried a voice.As Steve was going to throw his punch his joints were jammed up with Kata's special darts.Kata proved to be made of tougher stuff as she had recovered from the heat and had made it in time to stop Steve.With his joints now jammed, Steve was dealing with the negative feedback from starining, resulting in annoying shocks of electricity.  
  
"Ahhh,get these damn things out Kata"ordered Steve angrily.But Kat wouldn't have any of it.  
  
"No way hozay,I'm about ready to get kung-fu on your buns"she said.She started her attack off with a blast from her jewel on her head.Hitlee's heavy body left a ditch the length of a football field.She quickly caught up and gave her best punches and kicks to Hitlee of only had his legs to defend himself.Kata proved to be the most agile than Steve gave him quite a pounding from her limited strength.She almost ripped his helmet off with her claws at one time.Steve tried to hid behind a large wall of rocks and kicked a large boulder in her way.She jumped right passed it but noticed her tail was caught.As she tried to free it, Steve siezed the moment and put all his leg power into one kick that embedded Kat into the boulder.  
  
"Nice try Kat,but stay down this time"mocked Steve.In the fight his right arm became free.Now for the left one. . . .   
  
"Oh Steve"a sweet voice called out to him.Steve turned to a warm greeting,no make that a 100,000 degrees of napalm blasted right into him that is known as Blaze Blast.After that blast sent him clear back.Inferno's gauntlets shifted over her hands so she could fire hundreds of baseball-size fire balls at Steve.Again Steve used the Mecha suits speed to move away but their were too many of them and the heat reached him inside.  
  
"YEEOOOOOOOWWW!Missile lock. . target locked. . fire"shouted Steve.His right power glove shot off into the flames which acted as a cover.Ember saw the glove exit her fire in time to see it knock her out of the sky, creating a crater under her.  
  
"Your good with one of those suits"gasped Ember, deciding to do the smart thing and give up since Steve had her covered.Steve seeing that he was the last one standing relaxed and cooled off.The new members to the team had really enjoyed the excersice and were proud to be chosen for the new suits.  
  
"Thanks,pity we'll probably never use them against any creeps now that you and Adam blew Hypernite and Illusion into space dust"  
  
"They'll be others like them,but you should never turn your back on a threat"warned Ember, as she looked past Steve.  
  
Warning,energy discharge north-west.  
  
"North-west?That's where. . ."  
  
"I am"Shellshock's voice boomed.Steve didn't have time to dodge the blue beam that was larger than him.It slammed into him.  
  
Core overload,bail out,bail out.  
  
Ok, so his suit wasn't about to explode.But it did shut down.It seems he wasn't the winner after all.Ember could see the small blue speck in the distance, using her enhanced vision she enlarged the image to see Adam waving back at her.  
  
"Your spent"she giggled, she got up after base had returned control to her and the others.  
  
"Got enough systems up to activate the cannons trigger,you three okay"groaned Adam, still dizzy from the earlier blow.  
  
"I'v just been kicked into a boulder,how do you think I feel?" growled Kat, managing to get free minutes earlier.  
  
"Like I'v just punched myself"grumbled Steve, who had gotten up with the help of Joe who had just flown in.  
  
"My hero*Giggle*"laughed Ember as she gave a Adam a hug that would break solid marble into dust easily.The group yakked on about the fight and their new powers until the Boss interupted them.  
  
"Class is out kids,the test is over.Come home for your grades"he instructed.Behind him Bill was very pleased with the results and headed back to the lab to finish the last piece of the Pokéwarrior team.  
  
"Yessir,okay warriors lets fly"cried Adam.They took formation and blasted into the skys.  
  
Course set,engaging short term boosters firing sequence.  
  
Anti-grav wings at full.  
  
Jet pack connected,activating auto pilot.  
  
Jet pack connected,activating auto pilot.  
  
Firing jet streamers,wings angled for maximum speed flight.  
  
You like?YOU BETTER!!!onto the next part. . . 


	2. The Fist

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon  
  
Meanwhile inside the secret base of the Fist Justin Hammer waited for his warriors to arrive.For him, today was the first step in taking over the world.Finally the six of them stepped inside and waited for their leader to address them.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?"the one in charge asked timidly, noticing the way Steel was sitting, looking very serious.  
  
"Yes. . . .it's time"he said softly, knowing they would get what he was getting at.The five of them gasped while the sixth was annoyed and confused.  
  
"You mean. . .?"one of the girl asked, not believeing what she had heard.  
  
"In 48 hours you 6 will go to an tropical island where no-one lives in search of some valuable and rare Pokémon"he ordered, bringing up an image of the island on the screen behind him.  
  
"What's so special about these Pokémon?"scoffed one of them,arrogant as ever.The girl beside him elbowed him for being rude.  
  
"One of my spies that was in Team Rocket has told me that 5 years ago that scientists had created the ultimate Pokémon. . . they called it Mewtwo"he explained, drawing up more images behind him.  
  
"Yeah I'v heard of this Pokémon before but I thought it was a rumor"  
  
"So did he but then he found a file on Mewtwo reporting it escaped and was tracked to an desert island.At the time Pokémon trainers were near the island, including Ash Ketchum"  
  
"What does one Pokémon have to do with trainers?"asked the big one.  
  
"I believe that the trainers went to the island and found Mewtwo,naturally they tried to catch it but my spy had found a machine that contained Pokémon DNA.The machine should never have worked,but I'm guessing that Mewtwos power was so great that it successfully cloned the Pokémon. . . and even made them stronger then the original.Mewtwo had its own Pokémon and battled the trainers"  
  
"Hang on,why didn't the kids squeal to the press?"interupted the arrogant one.Steel was luckily in a good mode so held back in having him punished.  
  
"Mewtwo was made to be a killing machine but for some reason spared the children and sent them home with no memory of it"  
  
"So where's this Mewtwo now then?"  
  
"That is the point of this mission,our satellites have detected a large flux of telepathic energy with a plant/animal wavepattern.Such a large flux is the work of a powerful psychic Pokémon"explained Steel showing satellite photos of the area.  
  
"Mewtwo"  
  
"Yes, you must capture the clone Pokémon and bring it back so we can trace its link back to Mewtwos location"  
  
"Do we really need the suits?"asked the leader of the team, knowing his team mates worry about the suit reliabiliity at this point.  
  
"The Pokémon might have access to Mewtwo's power and may use it on us"  
  
"If we can detect the flux so can others and will probably be already be swamped with agents"  
  
"They will not be a factor against you and the crown jewels of my wonderful technology. . . .the Dreadnought armors"he exclaimed, though the sixth warrior was even more annoyed now.  
  
"We will not fail you sir"the leader replied.With that they left the room to armor up.  
  
"Soon Mewtwo will be the property of the Fist"Steel whispered to himself.The room was queit for a few minutes before the door opened again.This time a young girl of 17 popped her head around the corner.She has short dark green hair and green eyes to match.  
  
"Daddy?"she said quietly, knowing how hard he works and doesn't like being interuped even though she knew it was okay for her.  
  
"Akiko my darling how are you??"Steel happily relied, pleased to see his daughter.She looked so much like her late mother.  
  
"I'm fine daddy, look my seedling has finally sprouted"she piped in, showing him the plant pot and the small plant poking up through the soil.She really loved plants and plant type Pokémon, she spent most of her time in the plant nursery caring for them all.For Steel if Akiko was happy, he was happy.  
  
"That's wonderful darling"he chuckled, taking a closer look.He decided to have some quality time with Akiko instead of planning how to get rid of that pest Pete Carpenter.  
  
Eeeeeep Mewtwo?That could spell trouble. 


	3. Meet the Raging Rovers

  
Later. . . . .  
  
The Pokéwarriors were approaching their new base deep in the mountains.Ever since their war with Team Rocket, the government gave P.A.T.A a very large cash sum to carry on defending Pokémon and the planet.A secret door opened inside the main mountain and the 5 heros flew in.They went down the tunnel and appeared in the lab, greeted by Bill and the Boss.  
  
Bill motioned them to the Re-Energiser.They sat down and the machine went to work and removed the armor which was placed in the main body of the machine.There the parts were turned back into digital energy and the imperfect cells(Damaged)were realined.  
  
As they got off, Steve noticed another seat next to his which he found strange.  
  
"Man,was that the best or WHAT?"cried Joe, jumping up and down to burn off his excess energy.The group made there way off the platform to Bill and the big cheese.  
  
"I got such a rush out of all that power"added Kat, feeling weaker without the suit, well she's still got her great looks.  
  
"Welcome to the club guys"chuckled Adam, wrapping his arms around Ember who giggled along, proud to see their friends coping well but still fearful that they may have to battle for real.  
  
"What's up tin-heads?"said Bill, typing away on his computer with the results data flashing away.  
  
"Bill.How did we do then?"asked Adam as he picked up Porytron from the side bench.He couldn't help noticing that his Pokémon was humming happily to itself.  
  
"Wonderful.The new suits of Shellshock and Inferno exceded the originals.Plus the new armors have passed the test.Naturally I make only the best"gloated Bill at the end, smug as always which earned him a dig from Joe.  
  
"A+ all round class"the Boss spoke up, "I'll leave you all to celebtate"he said leaving.Bill quickly clicked his fingers in rememberance and gestured the others to follow him.They entered a sort of hanger which was very dark inside apart from a control console which they stopped at.  
  
"I want you to see this too.These are the Raging Rovers.You'll each have one"he said, hitting a switch and the room was flooded with light.Now they could all see 5 huge machines alined infront of them and again Steve noticed a large object in the corner of the room with a sheet over it.  
  
'What's Bill hiding from us?'he wondered.But he had little time to wonder as he was astonished at these new creations.On the right was a Rover with tracks on it and the biggest drill bit imaginable.Next to it was something just as big and it could easily be indentified as a submarine with a wide mass and large torpeodo launchers.This caught Adam's eye.Next to it at a smaller size was every racing car drivers dream.In a bright red with yellow flames down the sides was one sleek car.Except it was much bigger and had no wheels, just hover pads.The next Rover was quite similar to the last except it was longer and resembled a motorbike in a bright silver.The last Rover was easily ment to be a jet plane but again on a slightly bigger scale.It's weapons looked fierce.One thing they noticed with all the Rover was that they were well rounded but the plane made it more obvious.The wings were pretty thick too.  
  
To say the agents were impressed would be like saying Hitler was a little naughty.  
  
"Woah,they are sooooo cool.Which is mine?"squeled Kat running up to them, hoping it was the sexy silver one.Bill was about to answer, a voice called out.  
  
"I am"the bike replied in a female like mechanical voice.Everyone apart from Bill sweatdroped and looked nervously at the talking Rover.  
  
"W-Who said that?"stuttered Kat, looking around.  
  
"Oh sorry about that.All the Rovers have AI units,they have their own minds and personalities.The chips were actually based on Porytron.Rovers, introduce yourselfs"he ordered, gestering each of his friends to a Rover.Steve went over to the first Rover and to Adam, Ember and Kat's great joy the next three were theirs.Joe really liked the jet, like a bird he thought.They each looked inside the cockpits and the screens lit up.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you.My name's Afterburner,faster then a speeding photon"the bike apologised, bringing up a pink heart on it's screen as a sign of friendship.Kat liked Afterburner already.  
  
"I was the first to be built,name's Nosecone"the oldest replied in a deep, aged voice.Like a grandfather.Steve could respect a voice like that.  
  
"YAHOOO!It feels great to be a Raging Rover,my name's Strafe!"yelled Strafe, quite obviously designed to keep up with Joe's wild side.  
  
"Far out,fantastic,I'm Blazer.I'm ready to burn rubber"jumped in the flashy car, reving up a little for effect, which is weird because Blazer doesn't have a normal engine.Ember could learn to love this firey beast.  
  
"Mellow out Blazer"a soothing, calm voice came from Adam's Rover.  
  
"Say's who?"asked Blazer, a little peved at being told to cool down.But the blue Rover gladly introduced itself.  
  
"They call me Oceanic, a high weapons and deep sea robot"it stated, bringing up it's stats for Adam to view.It was clear Oceanic was a gentle giant.Like Blastoise thought Adam.  
  
New friendships begin. . . .  
  



	4. Dreadnoughts strike, Pokéwarriors react.

  
Meanwhile flying over the vast ocean the Dreadnought carrier Apocalypse was heading towards the target island.Inside were 6 black vehicles of immense destruction and 5 fully armored Dreadnoughts waiting for some action.The piolet-one of the six that were in the office-talked to them through the com system.  
  
"So what do you all think of the Terrobots guys?"he asked, not really caring what the answer was for he loved them as he built them.  
  
"They are just machines. . . . . but deadly machines"replied Gator, eyeing up Tideslash.Unlike the Rovers, the Terrobots have no interests or self thinking.They just followed orders without contemplating anything else.While they share the ability to learn and improve like the Rovers, they could never act on their own.Porytron's experiences has given the Rovers the ability to value a battle and human life, making it easier for them to fight.While they are not human, they could take moral value's into account and act upon them.  
  
The large carrier did no go unnoticed as the Japenese airforce had been informed by an 'Uknown power' that terroists would be flying in private airspace.Upon the appearance of the carrier fighter jets were dispatched.Now the seven jets were nearing the U.F.O.  
  
"This is the Japenese air force.You are in violantion of this air space.Land at once or we will shoot!"the leader piolet demanded  
  
"Oh someone's going to shoot, but it's not going to be you"chuckled Gator as he excited the carrier.He faced the on-coming planes and took great aim.He then fired his gauntlet gun, which destroyed all 7 planes at once.Another squadren came in from the west and fired their missiles at Gator.He took all the missiles dead on as a huge explosion racked the skys.Believing the target to be destroyed, they vered off to chase after the other terrosists.But the lead plane was suddenly sliced in two before exploding.Gator didn't have a scratch on him, not even when the remaining planes fired hundreds of bullet pirceing bullets that deflected off him did he slow down as he destroyed them all.With no more planes to destroy Gator returned to the carrier.  
  
"Maybe these suits are safe after all"  
  
Back in the Pokéwarrior base Adam and the others were going over the Rovers abilitys but Steve was still thinking about the extra chair and the object in the corner.He expressed his thoughts with Adam and the others.  
  
"Hmmm yeah it is a bit strange"agreed Ember, looking at Bill who was busy with work.  
  
"It's not like him to keep things from us.He always tells at least one of us about these things"added Joe, spinning a Pokéball on his finger.  
  
"Let's go ask him"said Adam already heading towards Bill.the others followed suit but before they could say anything an alarm blared in their ears.A screen appeared and the Boss spoke to the teens.  
  
"We have a situation.The armors are needed"he exclaimed in a calm yet ergent voice.  
  
"Sir, what's going on?"asked Adam over the siren.The Boss's image was replaced with a satellite image of a island along with what they all reconised were psychic flux patterns.  
  
"Mewtwo?"asked Kat, remembering the mysterious mission that never happened.  
  
"No it has a pant type wave length but we believe it involves Mewtwo, our concern is this"he said, now changing the view to a video of Japenese aircraft exploding, as the smoke was clearing they could make out the shape of armor.Adam and Ember felt their throats tighten.  
  
"It can't be. . ."whispered Adam, grabbing Ember's hand.They thought it could be Hypernite but were slightly relieved when they saw it was someone new.  
  
"Who the. . "started Joe, intending to make a *ahem* bold statement but the Boss cut him off.  
  
"These jets were destroyed when they picked up a carrier heading towards the island.It's clear they want the Pokémon badly.We have no idea who it is yet but the carrier size indicates they are bringing some serious equipment with them.We are the only ones with armor technology so you must leave at once"he informed, bringing up images on the screen.Bill, on his part felt his heart skip a beat.That armor looked so familier.But it couldn't be, there was no way.Adam and the others had already ran back to the lab to grab their transformers.  
  
"Pokétransform!"shouted Adam.In an amazing array of light the Pokéwarriors appeared.They rushed back to the hanger to find the Rovers being loaded onto a carrier of their own and the bay doors were open.  
  
"Take Pegasus, it's a space transport ship"said Bill pointing to the ship.They all couldn't help but notice the expression on his face.It was like he wanted to say or do something but couldn't.If only this new threat wasn't in the way they would find out what was wrong.  
  
"Bill I. . We, I mean"Adam tried to find the words but couldn't.Bill caught on what he was trying to say and felt better knowing his friends were worried about him.  
  
"It's cool we can talk after you kick some armored butt"he exclaimed with a click of the fingers.With that worry now aside, the Pokéwarriors boarded the ship and blasted off, leaving Bill watching them leave.He looked at the object in the corner of the room and then back to the image of the enemy on the screen.  
  
'I have such great friends that care for me.If that armor was created by who I think, then I will stop at no lengths to protect my friends and stop him.I swear Kyuo!' Bill promiced to himself. 


	5. Meeting of Destiny

In Pegasus, the Pokéwarriors was deep in concentration going over the functions of their new Raging Rovers.They were surprising calm but their training had taught them to stay cool and focused.  
  
"So you think the big goon is on his own?"Joe asked still studying his screen.The was a few moments of silence before Adam replied.  
  
"No, there has to be at least 5 of them I imagine.The technology they have is great so expect to get your suit dirty"  
  
"Well we have Mobile Suit technology and Bill said only his family has it so we might not even have to fight them"informed Ember, taking an certain security in the fact.Mobile Suits have a great advantage over normal war machines and since the Bytesworthey Family are the only ones with the technology and Bill's mom and dad have been in hiding for years the Pokéwarriors are the only ones with the ability. . . . Or so they thought.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?"Steve grunted, while Nosecone was taking careful notes on it's pilot's behaviour.As were the others Rovers, getting to now their pilots better.  
  
"Oh Steve, confident you'll win even before you see the challenge"laughed Kat.  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"I want to know who this new enemy is.I thought Team Rocket were bad, these guys seem worse"sighed Ember as her hand unknowingly went to her stomach where she remembered the Hyper beam crashing into her.  
  
"Can't be as crazy as Illusion and Hypernite were.But if they are we'll deal with them"Adam said coldly, this caused any further conversations to a halt.  
  
Meanwhile. . . .   
  
Inside a secret room in the Pokéwarrior base, a young girl was very happy with herself.  
  
"*Giggle*It won't be long now Adam-chan, as soon as my new legs are finished I can finally be with you!"she squealed happily, watching as the robotic arms were busy working away on her new legs.It would soon be time for her to start walking for the first time, she wouldn't need Adam helping her around from place to place.He had saved her life when she was abandoned on the streets.Bill had to make specialist equipment to keep her stay alive.Since then she had friends and a use to her hero.She was finally strong enough to risk doing this.Boy was Adam in for a surprise.  
  
Back to the action. . .  
  
Apocalypse had landed on the target island and the Dreadnoughts were now outside looking around.  
  
"Ahhhh I love the smell of destruction in the afternoon"Lanceolate exclaimed with a stretch of his arms.He was built to be fast and deadly,on his arms were beam scythes and claws of tritanium alloy.Doom Rider didn't find it amusing.  
  
"Your helmet has an air filter in it, how can you smell anything?"she retorted.Lance took offence to the comment and got in Rider's face.However Gator pushed them apart before something could happen.  
  
"Save the insults for later you two, the target is just up ahead"he informed them getting a reading on his scanner.They all confirmed this with their own sensors.  
  
"Let's go"he ordered and they started searching the forest area.They threw pester balls all around but only small insect Pokémon came out.But eventually they were attacked by a sudden Razor leaf attack that they easily avoided.The Pokémon responsible jumped into the clearing.  
  
"It's a Venusaur!"Doom Rider exclaimed.Indeed it was, the clone of Brutroot itself.The grass type tried it's best to fend of it's attackers but even the skills of an above average Pokémon couldn't stop the Dreadnoughts.  
  
"Don't worry Venusaur,we want Mewtwo not you"  
  
"Hey Gator look!"exclaimed Juggernaut, pointing high into the sky.They all looked at the carrier heading straight for them.  
  
"Okay guys this is it.Let's go!"exclaimed Shellshock as he ejected Oceanic out of the carrier, the others followed closely and soon all Raging Rovers started to plummet except for Strafe and Blazer who jetted off ahead.  
  
"Activating battle mode"he said, pulling the switch over head as did the other Pokéwarriors.The vehicle's then started an amazing transformation.Parts shifted and twisted, almost stretching out after a long sleep.Arms and legs took shape and finally heads appeared with the same design.They all looked so familiar now, now fully transformed into battle mode.The pilots were just as shocked as the Dreadnoughts were of the suits.They knew Bill was a genius but he had really out done himself this time.The 5 Raging suits descended quickly onto the island, landing with the force of an earthquake.  
  
"They've transformed into mobile suits"  
  
'I thought only my family had the technology to create mobile suits'the pilot thought angrily to himself, grabbing a small black box near him.  
  
"You creeps aren't getting any Pokémon"shouted Inferno as the team ejected from their Mobile Suits.Venusaur was trapped behind the Dreadnoughts and it didn't look like they were moving anytime soon.  
  
But unknown to both teams, an armored figure was watching them.  
  
Next time on Pokéwarriors the action takes place as the Dreadnoughts even up the score.Reviews wanted, good or bad. 


	6. Mobile Suit Blunder!

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon, but the rest is mine.  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 6  
  
"WHA. . . ?Who dares?"growls Gator.  
  
"We dare you hunk of scrap metal.We are the Pokéwarriors and we fight bad guys to pulp. . . which means you five are heading for the hospital"  
  
"Your the ones who are heading for intensive care"  
  
"I'v seen enemies with snapper come backs than that. Even Hypernite and Illusion were more entertaining" huffed Shellshock, in an insulting posture.  
  
"Those Rocket rejects? Well we're the Dreadnoughts, fighters of your new worse enemy . . . the Fist" informed Gator. A new enemy? Bring it on thought the Pokéwarriors.  
  
"You want fist? Well how about my fist in your face?" challenged Hitlee, ramming a fist in their direction.  
  
"Nothing can stop the Juggernaut little man" the largest Dreadnought boomed.  
  
"God, do you two girls even realize that black is SO not in this year?" Inferno gaped, referring to the female Dreadnoughts.  
  
"Yeah do you work at the local trash act or something?" added Kata.  
  
"You two ladies have big mouths, " spat Doom Rider, pointing to Inferno in particular.  
  
"And we're going to enjoy shutting them" finished Hocus Pocus  
  
"Who's the leader of this circus?" demanded Shellshock, arms across chest, in a firm standing stance to show he was leader on his team. Gator stepped forward.  
  
"I am. I'm Gator and that shell of yours is going to make a great bowl for when I turn you into turtle soup" he threatened.  
  
"The name's Shellshock, when you get in a fight with me, you'll never recover" he taunted back. With that, the group assumed battle poses.  
  
"Just give up now creeps. You're no match against our armour and Raging Rovers. You're out-classed, out-powered and just plain out!" said Divebomb.  
  
"Oh so you think having Mobile Suits will change anything? THINK AGAIN!" shouted Gator, with a quick signal Apocalypses door opened and strange vehicles came out. Two was clearly jets of sorts while the rest seemed to be land vehicles except for one, which looked like a sub. The larger vehicle had two very large hammers on the side and looked built to drive through anything in its way. The other two were a floating sled complete with two laser cannons. The last one was actually a sphere! Using their knowledge of weapons the Pokéwarriors knew it had planet defenders on it, AKA a shield. The team were about to comment when suddenly the Dreadnoughts new toys transformed, into Mobile Suits.   
  
"Naaaaaaa they have Mobile Suits too?" gasped Divebomb.  
  
"B-but how? " wondered Inferno.   
  
"These are the Terrobots. Just to let you know the sub is mine and goes by the name of Tideslash. The first jet belongs to Doom Rider here and is deemed Pestilence. The sled like suit is Lanceolate's who likes to call his Spike. Naturally the largest suit match's the largest Dreadnought Juggernaut. Overkill is the appropriate name for this suit. Hocus Pocus has the pleasure of having Alcem " he explained pointing to each in turn. The problem was they didn't explain anything about the last suit.   
  
The Rovers leapt in and tackled the Terrobots.  
  
'It is him. My brother is back!' Bill thought to himself. He then took off and headed for the hanger, taking with him a familiar looking box.   
  
"ATTACK!!" cried Gator and in a second the evil team had fired.  
  
"Pokéwarriors, convert to battle mode!" cried Shellshock. They flew up to avoid the first strike, giving them time to transform. Battle mode increases the teams stats X3.The limbs tightened for maximum speed and strength. The suits themselves shifted for the upcoming battle  
  
YES! After all this time it's up. Let's here it for bothering to load! Please review. 


End file.
